The Asian Vacation
by PlumBlossom20
Summary: The Asian Family go off on vacation, but will this be an ordinary vacation or will there be some tension along the way? -This is Book 2 of The Asian Family. Please read that first before starting this-
1. Chapter 1

I packed my bags, stuffing all of my necessities. My pillow, blanket, shampoo, body wash, bath sponges, clothing, and a whole bunch of other things such as hair ties, hair brushes, and makeup. Vietnam was packing such little things! She had only clothes and money. She said she'd share my shower stuff with me. I don't mind sharing with my Big Sister. Japan, South Korea, and Hong-Kong across the hall were packing a whole bunch of stuff too. South Korea was going a bit too overboard. He had different technology, equipment, books, games, and barely any needed necessities. Hong-Kong practically only had clothes(he might have gotten his clothes loving personality from England. Very Style-Savvy.

Japan though, he packed his writing journal, his favorite pens and pencils, and katana. He did pack a few necessities like bathing things and clothing. I love Japan and his literature. He is also a great artist. He does better manga than China. Big Brother Japan always lets me read his finished manga's and stories. Him and I also watch anime together!

"Is everyone ready?! The train is going to leave soon and we cannot be late!" China busted in. He had his two suitcases filled with different things. I bet you he even packed a few of our pots and pans...

Whenever China goes traveling, he packs ALOT of stuff. He goes a little overboard on things. He brings good-luck charms, his whole closet, food, he goes out and even buys new clothing, sanitation equipment such as sprays and sanitizers, and different shampoos and such because he claims his hair and body get agitated from different weather. He even brings medicine and survival kits. He is a bit extreme...

"Yao, are you sure you need to bring that much stuff?" Vietnam huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course! Unlike all of you, I want to take precautionary actions." He said putting down his giant bags. I swear one of them will explode...

"We are taking precautionary actions, we're also saving bags and equipment. I'm sharing with Mei."

"That is completely unsanitary!" Teacher pouted and turned to the boys' room, "How about you three?"

"Well, I have been keeping track of them. Don't worry brother, Hong-Kong has his clothes and Japan has his homework!" He smiled proudly as the others rolled their eyes at his obnoxiousness.

"What about you?" China questioned.

"I got my technology and games! I'm going to do some major inventing on vacation, you'll be proud of me!" South Korea's eyes glistened.

"All we're doing is going to the beach...I don't understand why you have to pack so much. I mean, look at Japan! He is packing his hobby to keep him busy and necessities. That's all." I spoke up. China looked at me violently. Probably because I praised Japan and not him. China huffed away and put on his jacket. Everyone else put on their winter coats and we were off. I still don't understand why we all agreed to go to the beach in the winter. Hopefully it won't be too cold there.


	2. Chapter 2

We we're just about to get on our bikes until China fell over. I rushed over to help him up and Vietnam propped back up his bags.

"Are you okay, Teacher?" I panicked, hearing snickers from South Korea behind me.

"I can't get on my bike. My bags won't fit anywhere." He complained dusting himself off.

"We told you to bring less stuff, that's why I decided to only bring one duffle bag." Vietnam said. I didn't want to say it out loud in front of China, but Big Sister is right.

"I can't leave important stuff behind!" China exclaimed. He held his suitcases in his hands and looked at every single one of us, "We're going to walk." He turned around quickly, his pony-tail flipping over his shoulder and marched off. Japan looked down in pity, his beautiful black hair falling over his eyes. South Korea began to moan and Hong-Kong, well, expressionless.

Vietnam rolled her eyes and held my hand. We marched behind everyone else. The train-station is really far and we don't even have a car. China believes that everyone should be physically active and staying in a car isn't healthy. China is a complete health freak. South Korea told me that he is planning to get a car on Hong-Kong's birthday...well...he said he'd try to MAKE one...

My feet began to ache from walking about a mile and a half. I couldn't stand this any longer. My sandals were wearing out on the dusty road and I swear I was going to drop my bag. China makes me run every morning around the CherryBlossomPark for 1 hour but I usually just go off and sit there at the benches picking flowers and eating the ice-cream from the Ice-Cream cart that sometimes comes by. I guess I kind of regret not doing the physical exercise. It would've really helped right now.

Japan was walking tall and straight, even though his facial expression showed that he was tired. South Korea was practically slouched over the expressionless Hong-Kong and China was in the lead still marching. China doesn't run with me in the mornings. He usually is at meetings or doing work, he though comes by around afternoon or evening and quickly begins his 3 hour jogging tour. He is very fit.

Big Sister was tall and she looked serious. I just wish Lien could live a little. She is sometimes very uptight but I love how strong she is. She acts like the mother of the family. She certainly does a better job at caring for us than China.

"Are we there yet?!" South Korea wailed.

"This is why you all need to go jogging in the morning. Only Taiwan and I can keep up. Look at her!" China scolded. Everyone looked at me, I had my shoes off and was sweating a ton. I'm pretty sure I was limping too. China's face seemed embarrassed. I think he expected me to still have my shoes on, not drip a sweat and be tall and strong just like Big Sister.

"Huh?" South Korea said, confused.

"Can someone please carry me?" I begged almost falling to my knees.

"Japan! Get Mei, I'll make you work harder." China yelled. He pushed me toward Japan and Japan carried me on his back. Japan is so muscular but yet skinny. Very odd anatomy but thankfully he is strong. We continued walking endlessly till China came to a stop. I had fallen asleep on Japan's back.

"We're here! The train is leaving run!" I heard China's voice. All of a sudden, I felt as if I was flying. The wind was against my face and I seemed to be moving at full speed. I was then thrown onto the seat and woke up in surprise, "What? What happened?" I panicked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were asleep." Japan apologized. I smiled comfortingly at him, trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. Japan can be sensitive. China dragged me and Vietnam into one seat and South Korea and Hong-Kong shared another. The train was pulling out of the station. The conductor had stamped our tickets and left staring at all of us funny. China's pony-tail was frizzy, Vietnam's face had turned red, South-Korea was still slouching over the expressionless Hong-Kong, Japan's clothes were dusty and wrinkled, and I was a sweaty mess.

"I told you we needed this stuff! Vietnam, put on this allergy ointment on your face! Do they have a shower here? See, my hair does react to the weather!" China threw a fit. I couldn't help but laughing. I never could help laughing. We are the weirdest people on this Train. I cannot wait till we get to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

At the hotel, the receptionist didn't seem too friendly. She looked uptight and very strict.

"Um, yes, we are the Wang's," Teacher said to the receptionist.

"The Wang's? Um, let me see..." she said beginning to type on her computer. She then looked confused and looked at Teacher with a raised eyebrow.

"Wang...Yaoi Wang?" She stuttered. South Korea busted out laughing and Teacher looked very offended.

"Did you just say Yaoi Wang?! It's Yao Wang! How dare they make my name into this mockery! Who did this? I demand you tell me this instant!" China exclaimed at the receptionist who seemed a bit scared.

"Sir, would you just take your room key...I'm sure this was a simple mistake." She stuttered again. Vietnam stepped forward and took the room key, "Thank you ma'am." She pulled Teacher by his collar and pulled him away from the receptionist, "you need to calm down!" Vietnam scolded. South Korea was still laughing.

"Uh...okay...what's our room?" I tried to change the subject.

"Room...69..." Vietnam whispered. China looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"The people here are very inappropriate!" He yelled out loud. South Korea was about to die from laughter.

"Can we just find our room?" Japan sighed. I agreed with Japan and we scrambled to find the room. I felt so bad for teacher though...to have your name be mistaken for something that is highly...uncomfortable? Afterward also having your room number to be also something...uncomfortable.

Finally.

Our room was found. Vietnam swiped the key and we opened the door. It wasn't exactly how we expected. It had a nice kitchen for Vietnam, a cute little living area...but there was only one room.

"Hey! I thought we were getting a two roomer!" South Korea complained.

"I'm saving money alright? Unlike you spending your money on junk metal." China yelled. We began to dispute on who has to share the one room and who gets the living room couch. It really didn't do much to dispute...China got the one room and he had the rest of us share the living room.

"That's not fair! There is six of us! Three of us should go in that room while the rest of us take the living room!" Vietnam said.

"Alright, I guess that seems fair enough. I'll choose-"

"No! I'll choose!" Big Sister interrupted. I trust Big Sister choosing more than Teacher.

"Big Brother Japan, Hong-Kong, and Taiwan will get the living room. The rest of us will get the bedroom. South Korea and I will share the bed and you will take the bedroom floor. Mei and Japan share the foldable couch and Hong-Kong gets the living room floor." She demanded. Some of us had a weird look on our face. Why did she want it to be like that?

"I don't really want to share a bed with you..." South Korea mumbled anxiously.

"I don't deserve the floor!" Teacher huffed.

"I have this arrangement for a reason! No need to complain, understood?" Vietnam's voice boomed throughout the room. We all coward away and agreed to her arrangement. Vietnam put her things in the room and unpacked her things. I put all the shampoos and bath things in the bathroom. China though on the other hand wanted to do his own unpacking. He practically organized his medicine bottles alphabetically, all of his things separate from everyone else, and had the floor where he was sleeping all softened and fluffed up with blankets and pillows. It will be such a pain to re-pack after a week. He even separated the Hotel's dishes from his own. Believe or not...he even brought our dish-soap from home; yet it was the same kind as the one here.

"Everyone done unpacking? I wanna head out to the beach!" South Korea exclaimed. He ran to the balcony and opened the curtains. This beautiful light shown through the room and there it was. The Ocean.

It was the most magnificent thing I've ever seen in my life. The last time I've been to the beach is when I was younger...

Teacher was holding my hand and helping me pack up my things, "We're going on a learning field-trip Mei." I could distinctively hear his voice in my head. I remember Big Sister when she was younger looking at me in envy. I didn't want to leave her and I didn't want her to feel jealous that I was leaving her. I remember running into her arms crying and rubbing my face in her arm, "I'm sorry Big Sissy! I don't want to leave you!" I could feel her hands stroking my hair, her fingers running through.

"It's alright Mei, don't cry. One day, we'll go together. You and me, okay? I promise." Her soft voice whispering in my ear. I remember letting go of her and felt China's arm squeezing my arm and pulling me away from Lien, "We're going to be late Taiwan!" He had dragged me away. He made me carry one of his heavy bags filled with junk and I struggled to keep up behind him. I remember being on the train again, sleeping on Teacher's lap and sucking my thumb. I was probably only five at the time. That's all I remember, other than when we got in the hotel Teacher telling me, "Here, you will learn the meaning of peace, serenity, and patience..." and that was all.

I turned to my bag to find Lien standing in her bathing suit. She had a very pretty bathing suit. It was a honey colored bikini with a pretty red flower on the right strap. The top piece wrapped around her neck and around her back. The bottom piece was almost like a very mini skirt sort-of-thing. She had her hair in the usual pony-tail and had her green towel in her hand.

"You look wonderful Big Sister!" I complimented. She blushed and gave me a hug.

"Go change, I don't think there is anyone in the bathroom right now." She ordered.

I got my bathing suit and came out where pretty much everyone was ready. My bathing suit was like Lien's, expect mine was like a very light pink with a slightly darker pink flower on my left strap. It too wrapped around my neck and back. It too also had a skirt like bottom. I kept my hair out like I usually do. I took a look at everyone.

China's swimming shorts are red, with a giant yellow star on the right pant leg. He kept his hair in a ponytail.

Japan's was white with the red sun on the right pant leg.

South Korea's was like a swirling of red and blue and had black "tick marks" patterned around it.

Hong-Kong's was also red like China's but had a white flower instead of a yellow star.

We were off. Everyone had their towels and we we're off. I just hope we don't cause a scene there, South Korea already began to almost hit people and whack different doorways with the beach umbrella...oh no...


	4. Chapter 4

We had successfully planted the umbrella in the sand and South Korea had dashed off to go swimming. China had carried a cooler full of drinks, mainly iced tea...

Vietnam pulled out a bottle of iced tea, she laid down on her towel right under the sun.

"You're not going to go swimming?" I asked her impatiently. I don't like to do things without her.

"I think I want to be a little warmed up first." She responded putting on her sunglasses.

"Oh...okay..." I responded a little disappointed. I felt a poke on my shoulder. I turned around and found Japan standing behind me tilting his head.

"Oh, hi Japan...is there anything you need?" I asked softly.

"I don't mind going swimming with you, Mei." He said in his sweet voice.

"Oh! Thank you Big Brother!" My face lit up. Japan is always there when I'm disappointed about something. It's really unusual, but yet very convenient. He is a very good person. I wish he could be my teacher other than China...

Japan held my hand and we slowly began to walk toward the shore. I felt my other hand being pulled back, I turned around to find China's face staring at me evilly.

"Don't go out there with him. If you get hurt, he won't be able to help you." He said in a very staccato tone.

"Please Teacher? It's break time, we should enjoy ourselves. Wasn't the whole point of this was to be together and get along?" I tried convincing China and Japan kept on eyeing him.

"Fine. But you better be careful, understand Honda?" China warned.

"Hai." He responded. We then led me to the shore. I felt the water splashing on my ankles. The seaweed was wrapping around my ankles too. The texture of the sand was like a massage to the palms of my feet. It was heavenly.

"Do you like the water Taiwan?" He asked me.

"Yes, very much." I responded not even looking at him. I was mesmerized by the water flowing below me. Japan held my hand tighter and took the hair that was in on my face and tucked them behind my hair. I looked at him thankfully and he gave a small smile back. He is very considerate for me and I respect that. I remember before when he used to be very strict, almost like China. That was when Japan was much younger and I guess alot more full of himself. He would of gotten into conflict alot, it was so painful. Our family almost broke apart once and for all. That is another story to tell later though, no need to bring up the past when I'm on vacation, right?

I continued to walk deeper and deeper into the ocean with Japan. It was beautiful. From my ankles, to my knees, then to my waist...I continued walking holding Japan's hand.

"Lets not go to far...there are sharks and crazy surfer people MeiMei." He warned me. Odd that he mentioned the surfer people, though there are alot...it wouldn't be fun to get run over by one.

"Don't worry Kiku, I'll be careful." I reassured him. I continued wanting to walk.

I looked over at the horizon, I was serene...

...

I ended up waking up in the hotel room, on Vietnam and South Korea's bed. My eyes slowly drowsily woke up and I saw everyone looking over me. I was still in my bathing suit, but had a towel wrapped around me. I felt my neck and head throbbing. My flower wasn't in my hair...my flower wasn't in my hair! I sat straight up and searched through my hair everywhere, it wasn't there!

"MeiMei, are you alright? Lay down!" Lien ordered me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"The flower you gave me! The one that matches yours! I don't have it! I'm so sorry Big Sister! Please forgive me!" I began to heave. That flower has so much value to me!

"Pardon me, Taiwan, but I have your flower." A man with glasses and wet hair said to me. I didn't recognize him. Who was he? He was wearing a surfer outfit, so I guess that kind of shows who hit me. He was holding my flower in his hand, it was soggy and wet, but I can fix it up.

"Oh...oh thank you..." I mumbled.

"Mei, we have something to tell you. Everyone knows except for Vietnam, you, and Hong-Kong." China began. The three of us mentioned paid very close attention.

"This is Thailand...he is...another brother of yours." He slowly said. I couldn't believe it...another brother?!

"Oh...why haven't I heard of him before?" Hong-Kong spoke up softly in his slight British accent.

"I want to be alone and live an independent life, ana." Thailand replied. He says "ana" like how China will sometimes say "aru" or Japan says, "hai" instead of yes.

"So you didn't take the time to want to meet us? Your own family?!" Vietnam seemed offended. I held her hand and calmed her down. Thailand seemed expressionless.

"Again, I'm very sorry for the incident. I'll be on my way." He was about to leave but Japan had pulled him back by the collar of his surf suit.

"It's been for so long Thailand since we have seen you. You can't leave." Japan said softly. South Korea barged in and began to shake Thailand's hand, "Just to let you know, I'm one of the most responsible people here! I'm sure Little Brother, that if you need anything, I'm the guy to come too!" South Korea smiled big.

"Im Yong Soo, Thailand is the second oldest in our family." China said. South Korea's jaw dropped and he slowly made his way out.

"I really must go!" Thailand rushed, but Japan was still holding him down.

"Stay with us here for a week and come back with us. You've really missed out on alot."

"Alright Kiku, but only for a short period of time. Understood?" He said formally.

"Hai."

I can't believe that I had never knew I had an older brother. I mean, it is going to be very awkward because I barely know the guy and I'm already 15! He looks about 22 years old. I can't believe he's been so isolated from us all this time. It always seemed like it was just us. No Thailand. My earliest memory as a child is remembering my first lesson with Teacher.

"MeiMei, today is your first lesson. I will make you strong, understand me-aru?" I could hear his young voice. I was about five at the time.

"What do you mean big brother? I'm not strong already?"

"You are small and little. I'm big and strong and I will help you, understand?"

"Yes..." I remember sitting at the table trying to figure out my homework but I just never could get it. Out of frustration, China would take that pile of paper and hit it up against my head where afterward, I'd go run over to Lien.

"Big Sister! Teacher hurt me!" She was maybe 7 at the time, but acted like a 13 year old. She always was very mature and overprotective.

"You are so mean China! You know you can't hit her! She's so little!" I heard her young voice in my head.

"She isn't doing her homework correctly!"

"That gives you no right to HIT her!"

"Hey Japan! You're mean! You know that? You're very mean! You can't just crush my stuff like that!" South Korea's mischievous voice lingered in my mind.

"I didn't destroy it. I saved you from shame." I remembered Japan slowly walking away, passing Hong-Kong who was sitting in a corner drawing, very disconnected from everyone of us. He had just came to us from England.

"Everyone settle down at once!" China's voice boomed in my mind.

Ever since that day, I could always picture how our family worked and how we have been ever since the beginning of time. Just the six of us.

"Alright! We have a guest! Let's order pizza!" South Korea blurted in happiness and excitement.

"I apologize, but I need to go back to my room and gather my things! I'll be right back." Thailand said quickly leaving the room. Vietnam had a pack of ice in her hand wrapped around a towel. She gently pressed it against my neck and head. It stung a little, but yet it was really relieving.

"Are you okay Mei? I knew that Japan couldn't take care of you...you got hurt." China sounded upset and the look on his face showed "failure."

"It's not his fault...I wanted to go deeper and he didn't but I didn't listen. Punish me." I defended my Big Brother.

"No Taiwan..." Japan whispered. China's face began to well up with anger...uh oh...

"HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! YOU CAN'T BE CAREFUL FOR YOURSELF! EXTRA HOMEWORK!" He scolded. He picked up a magazine and hit it on my head. I guess I deserved it, but it hurt because I was already hurt anyways!

"Yao!" Vietnam yelled. She continued to ice my head and neck and China kept trying to throw a fit while Hong-Kong and South Korea tried to calm him down and Japan just stood there nervously with his, "God help me," expression.

The vacation has now started.


	5. Chapter 5

The day turned evening. Vietnam and I were in the kitchen preparing dinner. We didn't really have much available food. So, all we did was order pizza and decided to make it our own thing. We made tiny little pizza sandwiches and just had soda for a side. I quickly ran out and bought some ice-cream for dessert. Thailand was sitting in between South Korea and Hong-Kong. I felt sort of bad for him. China sat in the "head chair" and Japan sat at the other end. There were two more chairs across from Thailand and Hong-Kong for Big Sister and I.

We put the food at the table with all the glasses and the plates with all the napkins and forks(South Korea can get a little messy sometimes).

"Yes! I'm starving!" South Korea was just about to grab a pizza sandwich until Vietnam grabbed his hand, "That is rude! Let the guest have some first! Go ahead Thailand." Vietnam offered the plate to Thailand. He only took one and filled up his cup only about a fourth.

"Now don't be so modest!" Vietnam said, she put 3 more pizza sandwiches and practically filled his glass all the way.

"Oh, thank you Lien. That is very nice of you." He said softly. This Thailand guy has such great manners...and now look at our family. He probably would have acted like us if he never decided to move out at such a early age.

China took a few and took the first bite. Everyone began to dig in...especially South Korea stuffing his face in the food. Thailand kept on glancing at him in disgust every now and then.

"Im Yong Soo! Don't do that!" I scolded but he rolled his eyes and continued.

"WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!" Vietnam's voice boomed. South Korea had a little bit of fear in his eyes and continued to be more civilized. My voice is too soft and weak so I normally can't have a little bit of control over any of my siblings. Not even Little Brother Hong-Kong. It's so bad!

I remember when Hong-Kong was little and had just been introduced into our family. He was messing around with China's little Hello Kitty knick-knacks.

"Don't touch those! You know you're not allowed too!" I remember my high pitched voice yelling at him.

"Oh well." I remember him shrugging and continuing to play with them. Not even I can take control of my own little brother! I honestly am mentally the youngest!

I slowly began to pick at my food. Taking small little bites, I guess to try to make a good first impression other than Big Brother South Korea is making. I mean...I don't think this was a "first impression" other than being hit in the head by a surf boarder...

"Mei, are you alright? You seem very...nervous..." Thailand pointed out. I blushed and I shook my head really fast, "Oh no! I'm not nervous at all! I'm sorry if I seem that way!" I apologized. Okay, so...not so slow and timid...

"Alright. That's good. I just hope you aren't scared of me after our little accident today!" He softly chuckled to himself.

Vietnam rubbed my arm and I looked up at her. She had that worry in her eyes that she usually has every time something comes up about me.

"I'm okay." I mouthed at her. She nodded her head and we all began eating peacefully. It was pretty obvious that China tried not to make a fuss out of things in front of Thailand.

"You're awfully quiet teacher..." Hong-Kong spoke softly. We all looked at Teacher who was just sitting in his seat, slouched over his plate.

"Oh, I am just showing Thailand how we are RESPECTFUL at the table. This is wonderful Taiwan. Good job." He praised me even though Vietnam did all the work.

"It was actually big sister, China..." I corrected softly too. All eyes transferred to Vietnam who blushed and melted in her seat a little bit.

"This is very nice of both of you." Thailand smiled. I noticed the left side of Lien's lip go up just a smudge. A millimeter. She tried to smile.

All of us continued to eat quietly until Japan cleared his throat, "So, how has it been so far?" He asked Thailand.

"Life and everything else has been swell. Business is great and I am getting along just fine. How about you? Have you been able to be a well working family together?" He asked taking a bite. I immediately bowed my head and so did South Korea, Big Sister, and Hong-Kong. Japan stared at him with no response as if his brain stopped. China just looked around the room as if he were distracted and didn't know what was going on...even though it was just a diversion.

"A few obstacles along the way but we are doing okay." China slowly said, still not focusing on the table. Thailand nodded his head in belief. I guess before he had lived through this trouble that we sometimes go through now.

Vietnam was the first to finish. She picked up the dirty plates and such and began to wash them and put them away. I helped her out by keeping some of the leftovers for tomorrow.

Thailand came in the kitchen with us. Japan and China went in a separate room...probably to begin arguing at each other. South Korea and Hong-Kong glued themselves to the laptop.

"Do you ladies need any help?" He asked politely.

"Actually, do you mind-"

"No. We don't need help at all." Vietnam put her hand over my mouth and interrupted. She took her hand away and turned around. Thailand looked puzzled. I quietly tip-toed away from Lien and went over to Thailand in a corner.

"Look, she is a very strong person that likes to do things on her own. She wishes she can be independent too. Don't take it personally." I whispered.

"OOOH! Thailand and Taiwan are in a corner together! Is there something you need to say Taiwan?" South Korea teased. I blushed really hard and froze on the spot. Thailand also looked embarrassed. Vietnam turned to us and stared at us in disbelief and confusion. Oddly, Japan and China decided to come out the room and stare at us with some sort of rage and humiliation.

"Taiwan! What are you doing flirting like that?!" Vietnam scolded.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" China also added.

I felt so confused! Why is Lien at me like this?! She is usually the one who backs me up and now she is yelling in my face?

"What?! Lien! I wasn't-"

"No back talking! Pack up your things Taiwan, you're going home on your own." China crossed his arms. I ran away into the bedroom and shut the door. I sobbed my eyes out.

I locked the door behind me so nobody can get in. Vietnam and China were pounding at the door.

"You guys...I was just teasing..." I heard South Korea in the back but nobody seemed to be paying any attention towards him. I could also hear Japan, "Don't do this. She is little." Again, nobody listened...

I elbowed the door in response and they kept on hitting the door harder.

"What did I do wrong?!" I sobbed. I never was like this before. This Thailand guy sure is a trouble maker...I just don't understand why Vietnam is acting this way.

The beating on the door stopped. It then slowly opened on it's own and shut. Japan.

"Are you okay?" I could hear his soft voice whispering in my ear.

"No. I don't know. What is wrong with Big Sister? I don't understand..." I whispered back.

"She's okay. She isn't mad at you. She is just...embarrassed a little."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head.

"She smiled today."

That explained everything. Lien doesn't smile because she wants to seem strong and not weak. The never smiles to show her inner strength of a woman and not let her guard down by being laid back...even if it means sacrificing happiness. I never knew that she can get so angry and yet so agitated over this though. Japan slowly let me out and all eyes followed mine. My puffy red eyes.

I looked up at Vietnam.

"I'm sorry Big Sister..." I mumbled. I hugged her waist and she wrapped her arms around mine.

"I didn't mean to hurt you MeiMei...forgive me?" She smoothed out my hair like as if she was a mother trying to comfort a daughter after a little spat. I do always think of maybe if I do have a real mother, but now I realize that it is Lien.

"Yes Mother." I replied. She then pulled me away and put her hands on my shoulders.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow and everyone looked confused.

"What? Oh! I said Big Sister!" I tried to hide it.

These are just one of those moments where sometimes...you kinda HAVE to understand one another...


	6. Chapter 6

"Crazy night, huh?" I heard a voice in the kitchen. I slowly made my way out the bathroom and peered over the wall that divided the bathroom hallway and the kitchen. It was Thailand, and he was talking to Vietnam.

"Yeah..." I heard Big Sister's exasperated voice.

"What's the matter?"

"I feel a little bad for MeiMei...I feel like I hurt her and I scared her. I feel like I went too far and showed her a side of me that was completely uncalled for. She already gets this from China..." She sighed. My heart began to pound hard as I listened on.

"I don't think she seemed scared. Maybe a little hurt, I mean, if this isn't a common emotion than of course she'd seem a little dented but she still loves you. She did call you...Mother...after all." He comforted. His voice kept on lingering in my ears so pleasantly. His words just seemed so...warm. I bet Vietnam is feeling the same thing right now as he is telling this to her.

"Yeah, " She chuckled, "Mother...I don't know where she got it from though. China is the one who is raising her after all. Raising all of us. No matter how stubborn we are..."

"HE'S NOT RAISING ME!" I blurted. Oops.

"Mei?!" Both Thailand and Vietnam yelled in surprise.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping...I just overheard you..." I whispered in shame.

Vietnam sighed, "It's alright Taiwan. Come here." She outstretched her arms. I ran into them and hugged her tight.

"You're raising me, do you know that?" I mumbled under my breath. She stroked my hair and lifted up my chin. She looked into my eyes and her eyes smiled. Her lips may not easily go ear to ear but her eyes smile just as well.

"Run off to bed." She gently pushed me toward the living room where I'll be sleeping. Hong-Kong and Japan were pretty much passed out already. Hong-Kong had the floor and Japan was on the couch. I then set myself on the floor too and gently dozed off...

...

I was the first one to wake up...well, except for Vietnam. She's always up first making breakfast and doing morning chores and what not. I got up and ended up falling to the floor.

"Are you okay?!" Lien whispered loudly.

"Yeah...odd...I swear I was sleeping on the floor. How did I get on the couch?" I replied very confused. I glanced over at Japan who took my place on the floor. I smiled at his sleeping face.

I tip-toed over to Big Sister.

"Go wash up Mei." She instructed. I quickly went into the bathroom and washed up my face. I gently put my pink blush on my cheeks and brushed out my hair. My curl naturally sticking out...

I put in my flower and straightened out my clothing and went out to help Vietnam to find Thailand in there helping her already. They really seem to be bonding.

"Good morning." I greeted Thailand softly. He turned to me and smiled.

"Good Morning Taiwan. How was your rest?" He asked.

"It was good, thank you." I twiddled my thumbs and I noticed Lien blushing softly to herself as she hid her face in the fridge. I think I MIGHT know what is going on...

I went into the kitchen and helped set up the table for breakfast. Thailand also did the same. Vietnam did the cooking.

"You are very skilled in cooking, Lien." He complimented her.

"I'm glad you think so." She replied again, blushing even harder and hiding her face again. Hong-Kong slowly woke up and so did Japan. South Korea also came out. China...like always...is last.

"What smells so good?!" South Korea shouted.

"Lien's breakfast." Thailand replied smiling big. I rolled my eyes, but not by being annoyed, but how Thailand was sort of sweet talking Vietnam. South Korea sat down at his table and so did Japan and Hong-Kong after they finished washing up. Vietnam was still scrambling in the kitchen. Thailand tried his best to help. I sat down at the table too. Waiting for China to come.

China finally came. After 30 minutes...

He sat the table and began to eat. He didn't say anything. China does know how to hold a grudge.

"This is...very delicious Lien. Do you agree, Yao?" Thailand spoke up.

"Yes." Was all he said. He took a bite of the breakfast and sipped his tea, "You don't have to stay anymore if you don't want to Thailand. We are probably going to leave today anyways."

"Leave today?! But why?" South Korea complained. Everyone's heads rose and all eyes diverted to China.

"I think we should just go back home and get our work done. We don't have time for...fun."

"China!" South Korea wailed.

"That's enough! We are going back home and after breakfast get your things packed!" He commanded. We all sat silent and continued to eat.

"I guess I'll go today too." Thailand said. We all just stayed silent.

I wonder where Thailand lives...

Thailand left early to quickly go return his own hotel room key and such and got his things gathered. I also did, I even packed Vietnam's just for convenience. China had his survival packs all together in a heartbeat. Japan and Hong-Kong also didn't have much, so they got theirs done and so did Im Yong Soo.

"Are we ready to go?" China asked.

"Yeah.." We all answered unenthusiastically. China and the rest of us made our way down to the receptionist. Oh no...

"We are leaving. Thank you for the good time." China grinded his teeth as he handed over the key. I grabbed his hand and let him squeeze the anger out. It did hurt really bad and tears were welling up in my eyes, but I honestly don't want another scene.

"Alright...Mr...Wang." The receptionist stuttered. She gently took back the key and China stormed his way out dragging me behind. I think he forgot he was holding my hand.

"Teacher! You're hurting me!" I complained. He stopped and gently let go.

"I'm sorry Mei. Lets go catch the train." He sighed. We all gathered up on the train. Vietnam and Thailand got a seat together. I wonder what they talk about...

China, Hong-Kong, and South Korea shared a seat and Japan and I had our own seat. Japan looked out the window patiently.

"Did you enjoy the vacation, Big Brother?" I asked him.

"Yes. I did. I'm sorry for the accident." He said back, still looking out the window.

"What accident? Oh yeah..." I remembered the surf boarding accident.

"I hope you're okay. We can come back one day and have a normal vacation. I am a little relieved that we are coming back though. I still have alot of work with Germany and Italy." He said.

"Germany and Italy? I really would like to meet them, well, better." I remembered the World Conference...not really the best way to meet everyone.

"Hai." He continued to look out the foggy window. I looked over and saw Thailand talking to Vietnam. She isn't smiling, like usual, but she does seemed amused for some reason.

I could distantly hear Thailand saying, "You are a wonderful person, Lien..."

That made my heart melt. I am happy for Vietnam. She has someone who is caring for her, other than me. Someone who she can comfortably talk to. My sweet Big Sister. I felt someone touch my hand. I turned around and found China looking at me.

"You know I am...sorry right? I think us leaving is for the best." He smiled softly. China normally doesn't seem so gentle often. I smiled big at Teacher. I put my hand on top of his.

"It's okay Teacher. I still need to catch up with my homework anyways."

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't do it over vacation?!" He's back.

"We we're away for only a day!"

"Shame on you! Extra homework!" He found a magazine, rolled it up...and yup. On my head it went.

"Ow! Teacher!" I whined. Vietnam stood up from her seat, and as usual, began to argue with China. South Korea and Hong-Kong are goofing off and Thailand and Japan obviously tried to calm down the arguing two. I honestly hope Thailand doesn't end up running away.

Not much of a vacation, a whole bunch of arguing, debating, and normalness. Well, in our case.

Time to go home and begin something new.


End file.
